


Writing Ice Cream (Non-Fiction)

by Alex_deMorra (Ergo_Sum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ergo_Sum/pseuds/Alex_deMorra
Summary: Alex de Morra -- that's me -- needs a brand. Apparently.But only if I want to sell anything now or in the future.I have this alt-ego by the name of Lexie Beaubeqcie (rhymes with Lexie), who helps me.This is the ensuing conversation.





	

Alex de Morra (self and writer) is getting interviewed by Lexie Beaubequecie (also self but also devil's advocate and PITA) on creating his brand as an author.

 

LB: You need a brand.

 

AdM: I already have two tattoos that you made me get when I was eighteen. You are not going to brand me.

 

LB: Not like that. For marketing the things you write. You need to let people know what they’re going to be reading if they buy your stuff.

 

AdM: Ah. Yeah, ok. I write…jeez, what do I write?

 

LB: Love stories and sex.

 

AdM: That’s all you get out of it?

 

LB: I mostly get the sex but I’m sure there are other who want more.

 

AdM: I think there’s something in there about becoming a better person or understanding the meaning of life.

 

LB: I’ve got it: _Understand the meaning of life with a boots-up, pants down exploration of characters._

 

AdM: Huh. Well, that’s…certainly…

 

LB: Queer coming of age for every age and every cumming?

 

AdM: Bleh. What about…

 

LB: Hey, did you know that there’s a place called Cumming, Georgia? You should use that in a story.

 

AdM: If I say yes, can we move on?

 

LB: Sure.

 

AdM: Then yes. I’ll get right on it. Now where were we? So the characters are always getting to know themselves more and they get thrown into these situations with others where there’s conflict and they need to figure things out. So, it’s really about…

 

LB: If you say something about self-development, I’m gonna…

 

AdM: Self-development through relationships.

 

LB: No.

 

AdM: I want to have that feeling of an infinite mirror, you know? Like coming of age never ends. There are bits of us that are always new. We’re always changing and to some degree, we can be in control of that, or at least in control of how we respond. So, there’s got to be something with boundary conditions…

 

LB: Boundary, what?

 

AdM: The initial state. Things are set up in the beginning that are going to kick off some change and the journey is to look to see what happens after that point.

 

LB: Isn’t that every story ever written?

 

AdM: Oh. Yeah, I guess so.

 

LB: I’m starting to see the dilemma. This is hard. Is there something special about the characters or who you write for?

 

AdM: Queer. But maybe not people in the community that have a digital identity.

 

LB: What do you mean by that?

 

AdM: Well digital is either a zero or a one, an on or an off. The people I identify with are more, I’m kinda like this and I’m kinda like that and I like how all the other people are kinda a lot of things, too.

 

LB: But is it more than sexual orientation?

 

AdM: Yeah. Real life is filled with people from different backgrounds and orientations and states of being able-bodied. I’m inspired by all these people and it’s important to me to include as many diverse voices as I can.

 

LB: But you’re…

 

AdM: I know. White.

 

LB: White and queer.

 

AdM: White and queer and atheist.

 

LB: White, queer and atheist with all of your hair.

 

AdM: Oh man, I didn’t even consider the balding aspect.

 

LB: Well, some people _do_ prefer waxing.

 

AdM: That’s different. Anyway. In almost all cases, there will be people falling in love. And it will be people that are either more than one thing or their union becomes more than one thing.

 

LB: How about _Romance and other stories for people that are more than or._

 

AdM: Hm…maybe _Queer sex and love stories for people that are more and than or._

 

LB: _Stories about people who are more “and” than “or”_

 

AdM: _Stories about people falling in love with other people that are more “and” and not “or”_

 

LB: _Queer love stories for people who prefer and over or and yes over no._

 

AdM: Sigh.

 

LB: Are we getting anywhere?

 

AdM: Yes. Back to the people.

 

LB: These people are queer?

 

AdM: Yes

 

LB: All of them?

 

AdM: Probably

 

LB: And there’s going to be sex?

 

AdM: Definitely

 

LB: So, that’s like romance.

 

AdM: Sometimes.

 

LB: Well, when isn’t it?

 

AdM: Um. Maybe there isn’t always going to be a happy ending.

 

LB: That’s just cruel.

 

AdM: I know. I’m a little bit cruel. But ultimately…hopefully… the character will be in a better place.

 

LB: Because they learn about themselves.

 

AdM: Through the other, yes

 

LB: Isn’t that co-dependent?

 

AdM: No. Co-dependent is when there is typically one personality in the relationship, letting the other sort of fade away, so that the relationship is one-sided, destructive or abusive.

 

LB: Ew.

 

AdM: Yeah, not sure I want to go there.

 

LB: No.

 

AdM: Let’s review. So far, there are key words like: Queer, inclusive, growing emotionally, a greater understanding of what it means to be human, some hot sex, some sweet love.

 

LB: What about waxing?

 

AdM: Like waxing philosophical?

 

LB: No, like hot wax waxing.

 

AdM: Um, I hadn’t thought about it.

 

LB: Okay. I’ll just leave that there.

 

AdM: Writing about hot wax is not going to be a priority.

 

LB: Okay, fine. Don’t judge.

 

AdM: —

 

LB: I said _fine_ , alright?

 

AdM: Fine.

 

LB: Maybe you don’t need a brand.

 

AdM: I’d rather have ice cream. How about you?

 

LB: Totally. I’m driving. You know, what’s not a bad brand…

 

AdM: What, ice cream?

 

LB: Yeah. I’ll bet if you call yourself an author who writes ice cream, everyone will love it. Or at least…scream for it.

 

AdM: Ha. Okay, then. Job done.


End file.
